Strange Perfume: The Seduction of Janet Weiss
by JudgeOWright
Summary: What it says on the tin, really. The extended cut of the scene in the movie and a preview to my forthcoming novel! Janet's all alone...in an empty house, in the middle of the night...what diabolical plans have seized Frank's crazed imagination?


Janet lay under the covers, shivering. The blankets had a dank, musty smell, mixed with a very strong perfume. She suppressed a sneeze, even though there was no one around to hear. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.

No sound reached her ears, except for the occasional howl of a coyote. _Or was it a wolf?_ Janet couldn't tell. She closed her eyes against the pinkish glow that permeated the room. She didn't know where the light was coming from; it seemed to emanate from the very walls. The light was just dim enough to make her surroundings indistinct and weird-looking, but bright enough to stop her from falling asleep. She thought of pulling the sheets over her head to block it out, but thought better of it. The combination of mold and perfume on the sheets would surely suffocate her.

In fact, Janet felt as though she were being suffocated by the entire house. Since walking through those huge front doors, accompanied by her new fiancée and a hunch-backed handyman, a strange presence had seemed to manifest itself inside her. A strange, leering feeling, lurking just behind her heart, occasionally reaching out to tickle it as it beat frantically with nervousness. Janet couldn't define the feeling exactly, but she suspected that it was related to Dr. Furter, the master of the house.

Janet shivered as the feeling surged again. Dr. Furter's wide, Cheshire-cat face loomed behind her eyes. The strange creature that pranced around in women's lingerie, but somehow seemed more masculine than anybody she had ever met, had taken hold of her imagination and thoughts in a way that left Janet feeling both terrified and fascinated. Despite her upbringing and instincts prompting her to shy away from this strange man and his decadent lifestyle, she felt herself inexorably drawn to him. She recalled the feeling of his hands—much warmer than any she'd felt before—curling around hers, pressing the back of her hand to his sticky red mouth. He'd purred at her in French, making her giggle desperately, while at the same time, her mind screamed _DANGER, STAY AWAY!_ She hadn't been able to stop herself from flapping a flirtatious hand at him when he asked if she had any tattoos. It was as though Dr. Furter had separated her body and mind, making her body respond to his eerie charm and leaving her mind to fuss by itself.

Janet shuddered as the image of Dr. Furter in her mind wrinkled its nose at her and winked. The expression was cheeky, but the green eyes were curiously blank, like a shark's eyes. She shuddered again, and tried to force herself to think of something else. She made the mistake of turning onto her side, filling her nose with the stench of the pillow. She immediately rolled onto her back again, but not before realizing that the inhalation of the strange perfume in the pillow had caused her insides to twist into knots in a way that she had never felt before, but that was not entirely unpleasant. She brought the blanket to her nose and gave another tentative sniff. A jet of heat shot through her body and settled directly between her legs. She threw the blanket away, crossed her legs as tightly as she could, and shoved her mind away from thoughts of Dr. Furter or perfumes.

She suppressed a sob of frustration and fear. _I wish Brad was here,_ she fretted.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Janet sat bolt upright, feeling her breath catch in her chest. "Who is it?" she hissed. "Who's there?"

The door opened and a tall figure appeared in the room, a man's silhouette framed in the doorway. She couldn't make out the features of the man, despite the glow in the room, but then the figure spoke.

"It's only me, Janet."

Janet felt relief wash over her. Her body instantly relaxed.

"Oh, Brad, darling! Come in!"

She smiled into the gloomy pink light as the figure crossed the room. She pulled the covers away from the bed and he climbed in beside her. She sighed happily. Brad was here, her sweetheart and her fiancée. Nothing bad could happen as long as Brad was with her.

Abruptly, Brad rolled Janet onto her back, hovering over her on hands and knees. Janet felt a wet mouth against her neck as Brad covered her with kisses. She laughed and gasped with surprise and pleasure. He was being unusually bold, much bolder than he had been when they were in high school. They used to sneak outside to the bike shed at lunchtime to "neck," as the grown-ups called it, bringing a giant umbrella when it rained. Only once did Brad actually try kissing her neck, and had stopped after a minute or so, despite Janet's protests. "There's plenty of time for that stuff later, Janet," he had said, before pressing a chaste kiss against her cheek. Janet was disappointed for a second, but then she glowed inside as she caught the tone of Brad's voice. _There's plenty of time for that stuff later, Janet…once we're married…_he seemed to say. So Janet covered her disappointment and bought a bridal magazine at the local supermarket. Just in case.

Now, Janet supposed that their engagement meant that Brad could be more…adventurous when showing his affection for her. Janet responded by wrapping her arms around him and gasping his name breathily.

"Oh, Brad…yes, my darling! Oh, but what if—"

She was worried that someone would hear them and come into the room. They had been placed in separate rooms, after all, and what if Brad's visitation upset the staff?

"It's alright, Janet," Brad said softly, adjusting his glasses on his nose. Janet smiled at the familiar gesture. She could vaguely make out the shape of his mouth in the dim light; he was smiling, too. "Everything's going to be alright."

"Oh," she responded, feeling Brad return his lips to her neck. "I hope so, my darling…"

Janet was rapidly becoming dizzy with pleasure. She was a bit bewildered: she didn't remember ever going this crazy over Brad's kisses before. She supposed it was just in response to the strangeness of their situation, and the dear familiarity of Brad. So she threw herself into the moment, reaching up to stroke her fiancée's hair…

And abruptly felt it come away in her hands. Janet scrunched up the short wig, marveling briefly, stupidly, at the surprise. Looking at the figure above her, she suddenly realized that the face was too pale, the lips too dark, the hair (under the wig) too long and wild…

_She was not in bed with her fiancée!_

"Oh, it's you!"

Janet shrieked in terror and shrank away from Dr. Furter, who stopped kissing her neck and stared at her quizzically. All of a sudden, the pink light became bright enough for her to clearly make out the features of the man currently straddling her in the strange, stinking bed. Dr. Furter, draped in a light blue silk robe but lacking any other clothing, looked down at her through a pair of square glasses (_they don't even look like Brad's!_ Janet's mind shrilled). As he pulled away from her, he moved to sit back on his heels, and Janet could feel his hips press intimately against hers. Janet choked as she felt his erection between her legs. Abruptly, the puzzled look on his face changed to a broad grin of delight at her predicament: pinned to a bed by a lunatic, degenerate scientist. He chuckled gently, and the sound made Janet's lungs constrict.

"I'm afraid so, Janet," he proclaimed in his thick English accent. "But isn't it _nice?_"

He leaned into her neck again, pressing fluttering kisses against her skin and Janet could smell a thick, heavy scent coming from Dr. Furter's hair. It was the same scent that permeated the bedclothes. Janet felt another surge of heat between her legs and flailed. She beat her fists against Dr. Furter's chest in an effort to dislodge him. "Oh, you beast," she whined desperately, "You monster!"

He chuckled louder at her attempts to fight him off, but leaned away from her obligingly. She pulled herself away from him as he sat back on his heels, blinking at her through his fake glasses. He controlled his salacious grin into a look of polite bemusement.

"What have you done with Brad?" Janet demanded.

Dr. Furter batted his eyes at her, taking off the ridiculous glasses. "Oh, well, nothing," he said, his tone irreproachably innocent. "Why, do you think I should?"

His lips parted in a broad smile once more and his eyes stared hard into hers. Another whiff of scent reached Janet's nose and open mouth and she felt her insides thrash harder than ever with what she now recognized, with a sense of all-encompassing horror, as _arousal_. Why was she aroused by this…_freak?_ As if he could read her thoughts, Dr. Furter leaned forward and licked his lips slowly. He exhaled gently and another wave of arousal washed over her. Janet was bewildered by the force of her desire. This was like nothing she had ever felt, not for Brad or for any teenage crush she had gushed about to her friends or her diary. This was powerful, this was overwhelming…

Janet pointed a finger at Dr. Furter. "You tricked me, I wouldn't have! I'd never, ever…" She meant to sound accusing and strong, but halfway through, she broke down in sobs. She covered her eyes and looked down, feeling as though she'd rather die than let him see her cry. The alarm and fear in her brain was warring with the pleasant burning feeling racing through her body, creating confusion and misery within her. She felt his too-hot hand against her jaw, turning her face up towards his once more.

"Yes, yes I know," he drawled. The words were sympathetic, but the tone was gloating. _And, _Janet shuddered, _God help her, it was desperately sexy._

Dr. Furter pressed into her once again. He held his body teasingly away from hers as he leaned forward on his hands and knees, forcing her back against the mattress. The smell from the bed and from the mad scientist was making Janet's head spin.

He continued, "But it isn't all bad, is it? I think you'll really find it quite…pleasurable…"

He punctuated his last statement with two kisses, one on each side of her mouth. With that, he began to move down her body, pressing kisses against her bare skin. His lips, as burning hot as the rest of him, seemed to scald her body as they danced down the slope of her neck, between her breasts, over her stomach, down toward…

Janet moaned helplessly. She couldn't stop herself; the pleasure Dr. Furter was lavishing on her was too great. Her skin had become hyper-sensitive and the feeling of his breath curling over her skin before his lipstick-covered mouth brushed it sent her aroused body reeling. Each kiss was teasingly brief and gentle, more of a suggestion than an actual touch. She could hear Dr. Furter moaning endearments through her own frantic noises. She babbled weakly as Dr. Furter traveled down her body. "Oh, stop," she giggled desperately, "I mean, help…Brad…OH, BRAD!"

A jolt of panic shot through her as Dr. Furter pressed a kiss just…_there_…on the silky material of her panties. Janet shot up again, disengaging the scientist's lips from her body. Suddenly, his face loomed before her. He held a finger just in front of her lips and made a shushing noise.

"Brad's probably asleep by now," Dr. Furter said in a soothing tone, though Janet felt anything but soothed. "Do you want him to see you…like THIS?"

Janet felt her legs jerked out from beneath her by a pair of burning hands and she slid abruptly backwards on the bed. Once on her back, she felt Dr. Furter press his body against hers, laughing joyously. Her mind recoiled, though her body rejoiced at the feeling of him pulled flush against her. She pushed him away, fighting to stay in control of her rebellious body.

"Like this?" she shrieked. "Like hell…oh, it's your fault! You're to blame."

But even as she pushed him away, she could feel the impression his body had left on hers. Her skin burned where he had made contact with it and she knew, with an incredible swooping sensation in the pit of her stomach, that the battle was done. She had lost, he had won, and he was going to…

She pounded her fist against the mattress in frustration. A part of her brain still wanted to fight, though that part was growing smaller and fainter with each passing second, as the rest of her conscious thoughts were preoccupied with sex and Dr. Furter. "I was saving myself," she huffed, trying to make Dr. Furter feel guilty about tricking her. She knew it wouldn't work, but still rejoiced as she felt his hand on her chin again, forcing her gently to stare into his green eyes; eyes now dominated by swelling black pupils.

"Well," Dr. Furter purred, pressing forward, "I'm sure you're not spent…"he kissed her just under her jaw, "…yet."

He leaned in again, but Janet stopped him with a touch on his chest. She had completely given up fighting him, her mind was now full of sensual thoughts and her body was more than ready for pleasure. But she still had to make sure…

She made her voice as playful as she could, so that he wouldn't take offence. "Promise you won't tell Brad?"

Her voice was a coo, and Dr. Furter grinned devilishly in response. He placed a hand over his heart and forced his face momentarily into a serious frown. "Cross my heart and hope to die," he growled, leaning forward again.

This time, Janet let him press her into the mattress, humming in delight as she felt his body against hers. She raised her knees and angled her hips upward in order to press his erection firmly to the place between her thighs. Dr. Furter pressed down sharply and the shocking pleasure caused her to giggle girlishly and kick her legs into the air. Dr. Furter gave an evil chuckle in response and for a few seconds, they laughed together. Janet relished the way his body vibrated against hers.

"That's the trouble with you, Janet Weiss," Dr. Furter purred in her ear, "You take pleasure too seriously. It should be fun…you should laugh about it…"

Without warning, his fingers found their way to her sides and began tickling her. His touch sent electric jolts through her body and he seemed to know instinctively which spots were the most sensitive. Janet squeaked and squirmed but didn't fight too hard as Dr. Furter's strong and clever fingers meandered up and down her sensitive torso. Every time she squirmed from his pleasurable torture of her body, she felt the soft place between her legs press against his hard..._cock_ (she thought the word with a mixture of shyness and arousal)… and every time she felt the pressure against her sensitive sex she moaned, even as she was tickled to the point of giddiness by her insane lover.

"Oh…please…" she squealed between bouts of laughter, "Doctor…Furter…"

"Frank," he hissed in her ear as he continued to tickle her.

"Frank…ooh, stop…"

He did so, but did not remove his hands from where they had been fluttering in the hollows beneath her arms. "Now," he said in a voice like melting sugar, "that's the last time I want to hear that word from your beautiful lips. Do you understand?"

Janet nodded without hesitation. She hadn't really wanted him to stop anyway, she realized. She was rapidly becoming aware that she wasn't sure if…if she _ever_ wanted him to stop…

"Good," he said in a soft voice that was dangerously close to a snarl. "Would you like me to continue?"

Janet grinned and shrugged happily. She'd be content with anything he wanted, as long as it involved him touching her.

"What would you do," he mused, half to himself and half to her. "What would you do if I tied you to the bed and kept tickling you? Hmm? If your hands were bound above your head, your legs spread wide, every inch of your body free for me to tickle and tease…if you were utterly defenseless from my wandering hands…how would you like that?"

He raised his eyebrows at her, clearly anticipating an answer.

"That…sounds fine," Janet said in a breathless voice. Truthfully, she was amazingly ticklish, and the idea of being tied down and tickled mercilessly was one that would normally terrify her. Yet somehow…she felt more lazy licks of desire in her body as she imagined the prospect.

Frank looked doubtfully at her, so she tried to convince him. "In fact," she said, "you probably wouldn't need to tie me down…"

She traced a finger down Frank's side, watching his flesh quiver in response. She marveled at the heat emanating from his skin; if her thoughts weren't consumed with lust, she might have wondered if he had a fever. He grinned at her, looking almost proud at her willingness.

"Oh, Janet," he moaned as he pressed his lips to her collarbone. "There's so much I want to do to you…_with_ you…we haven't even started yet.

He began kissing her body again. Janet's heart throbbed, partially with disappointment that he wasn't going to keep tickling her, and partially with anticipation and pleasure as he began moving his mouth over her breasts. She hadn't explored her own body much before, and every new touch and caress Frank gave her was astoundingly pleasurable. As he took her right nipple in his mouth (he pinched the left one and flicked his fingernail against it, so it wouldn't feel neglected), Janet felt her mind go completely, blissfully blank. She wasn't worried about Brad or Frank or the house or anything anymore. She sighed contentedly and allowed her body and mind to go limp, serving only as a giant conductor for pleasure.

After what seemed like an eternity (but not nearly long enough, to Janet in her aroused state), Frank ceased his attentions to her breasts and made his way further down. Janet arched her back as she felt Frank's tongue and teeth scraping and rubbing over the flat skin of her tummy. His hands came up to cup around her hips as he tugged teasingly at the waistband of her panties with his teeth. He rubbed his nose over the center of her sex and Janet groaned Frank's name helplessly. Frank, in turn, bobbed his eyebrows wickedly at her from his position between her legs before journeying further down her thighs.

Janet giggled lightly as she felt Frank's hair brushing the inside of her thighs. This prompted another round of tickling from Frank, this time on her inner thighs and the backs of her knees. Janet was so far gone, she didn't even squirm. She stretched out her legs so that her skin became taut under Frank's scratching fingers and laughed luxuriously as Frank's hands fluttered over her sensitive legs.

Suddenly, Frank reached up and tugged at Janet's panties again. Janet raised her hips and allowed him to slide the silky material down her legs. Janet spread her legs apart, beckoning Frank back with glittering eyes. Frank smiled gently, before picking up one of Janet's feet and running his tongue over the top.

For the next several minutes (or it could have been half a day, so consumed was Janet with pleasure), Frank worshipped her feet. He licked, sucked and nibbled lightly over Janet's dainty feet and Janet hummed and sighed blissfully. She could feel the pleasure flowing through her body and she was perfectly content to lie there and be pleased.

Finally, Frank began making his way back up Janet's legs. He planted kisses against her pale skin, leaving red traces of lipstick as he went. All at once, his mouth was level with Janet's hips and his breath was curling torturously over her sex. He looked up at her again, grinning wickedly. He wasn't asking permission, Janet knew instinctively, he was merely drawing out the anticipation, prolonging the exquisite moment before he…

"_Please…_"

Frank pressed his lips against her nether ones and his tongue, hot as a living flame, wandered out and flicked against her clitoris. Janet inhaled sharply at the jolt of sheer pleasure that rocketed through her body. She spread her legs apart so far that she could feel the strain on her muscles. She carded her fingers through Frank's hair and tried to press him against her sex again.

For a few minutes, Frank was content to be guided, lapping firmly against her clitoris. Janet moaned Frank's name over and over as wave after wave of heat passed over her skin. Abruptly, Frank pulled away and held his body over hers again. Janet whimpered and squirmed, trying to wiggle her body enticingly, to convince him to press back against her.

Before she knew what was happening, Frank grabbed her bottom with both hands and guided his erect cock into the space between her hips.

Pain sent jagged bolts of lightning through Janet's body as muscles she had never used before were stretched for the first time in her life. Janet gave a soft scream and struggled against Frank as he pressed forward insistently. He pushed with a violence that reminded her of his attack on Eddie in the lab. For a brief moment, she felt her mind re-awaken with a shriek of alarm. _WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HE KILLED EDDIE! HE'S A-_She could feel his breath panting against her neck as he pushed in, in, in…

Finally he stopped, the entire length of him sheathed within her. Janet squirmed against the intrusion, feeling him inside her (how was he that _hot_, she wondered) and above her. His shoulders were shaking and his eyes had fluttered closed. Before Janet had a chance to get used to the feeling of his cock inside her, he pulled it out and slammed it back once more. Janet gave a strangled noise as Frank began a regular rhythm, thrusting in and out of her…

Before he had thrust more than five times, however, Janet realized that her pain at his entrance had receded and was being rapidly replaced by a growing pleasure. Any sense of fear in her mind was drowned once again as the feeling grew and grew. She hissed and sighed as his heated cock stretched her and rubbed her sensitive places with each thrust. She rotated her hips and was rewarded with a new fiery jolt as he pressed against a spot within her that she hadn't known existed. She began to thrust back, wanting to keep pressing Frank's cock against that gorgeous new place inside of her…

Frank leaned in and bit her earlobe. "Oh, Janet," he grunted, his voice slurred, "I can feel you…you're so close…"

And as he said it, Janet felt an itchy tingle at the base of her spine. It spread through her pelvis and became concentrated at the place where Frank was thrusting over and over again.

"_Come, Janet…_"

And with another bite on her neck and a particularly forceful thrust, Janet's body convulsed. Her entire body was consumed with flames and thousands of little pinpricks flooded over her skin. Janet felt herself tighten around Frank's cock and the feeling of his hardness within her sent her into more convulsions. A roaring sound filled Janet's ears as she screamed instinctively at the feeling coursing through her. The sheer power of her first orgasm frightened her, but she immediately forgot her fear once the initial avalanche of violent pleasure subsided, leaving her body languid and soft. She felt as though she'd swallowed the sun and had she been able to open her eyes, she would have expected her body to glow with a bright golden light. She winced slightly as Frank withdrew his cock from her body, feeling the skin there, made more sensitive from Frank's onslaught, chafe and rub. The sensation made her give a low moan and she felt her lips curve into a slow smile.

She felt Frank's lips at her ear. "Sleep now, Janet, while I go and see about that fiancée of yours. I'm sure he could do with some…pleasure…as well."

She could only nod, a blissful smile plastered on her face as Frank got up. She felt a mild sense of regret that Frank wasn't going to stay with her, but she was cheered almost instantly as she felt him press his hot lips once more to her forehead. She felt more safe and content than she had in her entire life.

"I love you, beautiful Janet…"

She felt her heart swell at his whispered words. She knew without a doubt that they were true. He loved her, he loved her...And she knew that Frank would stay with her if he could, but he had to see about Brad…and that was fine. Everything was just fine.

As Frank slipped out of the room, Janet turned onto her side and slept. Her sex throbbed pleasantly, a reminder of Frank's visit, and a perfect imprint of his mouth lingered on her forehead in red lipstick, a token of his love.


End file.
